


Falling For You

by baddestbitchcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel Has Rainbow Wings (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings, the finale didn’t happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddestbitchcas/pseuds/baddestbitchcas
Summary: “Hey, let’s do something today!” Cas shuffled so he was sitting up and looking at Dean. He smiled back.“Okay! Like what?” his eyes were lit up at the prospect of spending the day with Dean. They weren’t working on any cases right now, and Sam and Eileen were spending the weekend visiting friends. They had the place to themselves with no obligations standing in the way- a chance they hardly ever got.“Well, I had one idea…” Dean bit his bottom lip, he had no idea if Cas was going to go for this. “But if you breathe a word of this to Sammy, I’ll be pissed.”“What is it?” Cas asked curiously, tilting his head again.“Okay, well you know the pond behind the bunker?” he started, as Cas nodded. “I noticed the other day it looked frozen over.” Cas grinned as he realized where Dean was going with this.“Dean, would you like to go ice skating?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth rotting fluff and I’m not sorry. They deserve all the domestic bliss and fun dates in the world.

Around 10:00 am, Dean finally stirred awake. Keeping his eyes closed, trying to hang onto the remnants of sleep, he rolled over and searched the sheets beside him. Instead of finding the warmth he was looking for, the bed next to him was cool and empty. He grumbled to himself; Cas must have gotten up already. Damn, he loved waking up next to the angel and spending his first few moments of the day cuddled up to him. Well, just because Cas wasn’t here didn’t mean he wasn’t close by. With a light-hearted sigh, Dean finally opened his eyes and swung his feet to the floor. He pulled on a pair of sweats and padded out of his room to find Cas. Instantly, he was hit with the smell of fresh coffee.  _ Ah, Cas _ . He grinned as he turned the corner into the kitchen. Cas was leaning against the counter, sipping from a mug of steaming hot coffee. He smiled lovingly at Dean, and for a moment the hunter just stood there, drinking in the sight before him. Cas was so beautiful in the mornings. His hair was messy and sticking up in the back, and his eyes were soft and peaceful. He wore a soft, threadbare shirt that had belonged to Dean, and a pair of his pyjama pants hung loosely off his hips. Dean’s eyes fell to the bit of tan skin that jutted out at his hip, and his breath hitched slightly in his throat. 

“Morning, sunshine,” he smiled at the angel and he crossed the room to kiss him. “You look beautiful. Mornings suit you,” he mused before pressing their lips together. Cas blushed and ran his free hand along Dean’s bare chest.

“They suit you as well, Dean,” the angel said, moving his hand up to tug on Dean’s bedhead. 

“Mmph,” Dean mumbled. He was still half asleep. As if reading his mind, Cas pulled a second mug of coffee seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to Dean. He took it appreciatively, and brought it to his lips. The coffee was perfect- Cas always knew how to make it just right. He grabbed Cas’ hand and led him into the next room and onto the couch. They sat next to each other, silently sipping their drinks, fingers still laced between them. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke- they were content to just enjoy each other’s company, and Cas was giving Dean the chance to fully wake up. When Dean finished his drink he sat the mug on the table beside him and pulled Cas into his arms. Cas, still slowly sipping his coffee, savouring it’s warmth, pulled his legs up and leaned into the hunter’s chest. 

“Okay,” Dean chuckled, ‘I’m awake for real now,” he planted a kiss in Cas’ hair. “How was your night?”

“Pleasant. I spent it laying next to you,” Cas said, smiling up at Dean. “You were very peaceful in your sleep last night. Were you dreaming?”

“Nah. If I was, I don’t remember it,” Dean replied, “I don’t usually remember my dreams. Only the important ones.” He felt his cheeks redden, and he was glad the angel was momentarily distracted taking another sip. 

“What are the ‘important ones’ about?” Cas asked, and Dean could feel his head tilt against his chest. He grinned. He wasn’t really embarrassed- it was Cas afterall. 

“You,” he punctuated his statement with another kiss on the top of Cas’ head. 

“You dream of me?” Cas’ voice was quiet.

“Of course, Angel,” Dean chuckled. “What else would I dream about?” Cas hummed, but left it at that. “What do you do all night anyway? Just watch me sleep?” 

“I think, mostly. It’s comforting, being in your presence. Peaceful,” Cas said, nuzzling deeper into Dean’s chest.

“What do you think about?”

“You,” Cas answered just as simply as Dean had, causing the hunter to chuckle.

“Glad we’re on the same page then,” he grinned. “Hey, let’s do something today!” Cas shuffled so he was sitting up and looking at Dean. He smiled back.

“Okay! Like what?” his eyes were lit up at the prospect of spending the day with Dean. They weren’t working on any cases right now, and Sam and Eileen were spending the weekend visiting friends. They had the place to themselves with no obligations standing in the way- a chance they hardly ever got. 

“Well, I had one idea…” Dean bit his bottom lip, he had no idea if Cas was going to go for this. “But if you breathe a word of this to Sammy, I’ll be pissed.”

“What is it?” Cas asked curiously, tilting his head again.

“Okay, well you know the pond behind the bunker?” he started, as Cas nodded. “I noticed the other day it looked frozen over.” Cas grinned as he realized where Dean was going with this. 

“Dean, would you like to go ice skating?”

“I just think you would enjoy it, that’s all,” Dean mumbled, but he couldn’t fight off his own grin. 

“I would enjoy that very much. Is this a date?” Cas wondered.

“Sure, I guess it kind of is,” Dean laughed.

“Do we need to get dressed up?”

“No, babe. It’s not a fancy date. Just ice skating, being outdoors together. We can hold hands and fall together,” Dean leaned over and kissed the angel’s cheek, “We should probably wear something warmer, though. Don’t want to freeze,” he said, pulling on Cas’ thin shirt. 

“I told you, angels don’t feel cold, Dean,” Cas stated.

“Still, if I’m gonna be all bundled up, you are too.”

“That seems fair,” Cas agreed, getting up off the couch. Dean stood too, and they walked hand in hand back to their room. 

Dean crossed the room and pulled open his dresser, rooting through the piles of clothes. When he looked up, Cas was pulling on his normal white dress shirt. 

“Hey hey hey,” Dean straightened up quickly, “Not that one.”

“Not what one?” 

“Not that shirt, I said I was gonna bundle you up,” Dean grinned.

“Is bundling me up code for playing dress-up, Dean?” Cas asked teasingly.

“W-what? I don’t play- I don’t play dress up,” Dean sputtered, face turning pink, “That’s not what this is at all,” he cleared his throat.

“Dean,” Cas smiled warmly, “I like it when you dress me up.”

“Really?” Dean asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Yes. I think it’s sweet,” Cas stated. Something about his matter-of-fact tone settled Dean. 

“Okay fine, yes. Sometimes I like to see you in not your usual get up. What can I say? You’re hot.” It was Cas’ turn to blush, and Dean’s lips stretched into a grin. He walked over to the angel, and tugged his dress shirt back off, pausing to press his lips to the other’s collarbone. Cas sucked his breath in and a hum bubbled in the back of his throat. Dean grinned again and thrust something soft into Cas’ arms. 

“Put these on,” he said as he took a step back, giving the angel space to change. He walked back to the dresser to pick out his own clothes. He grabbed a plain t shirt and pulled it over his head, followed by his warmest flannel made up of red plaid. He tugged on a pair of thick blue jeans, and when he finished buttoning them up, he glanced at Cas. He was wearing a similar flannel shirt to Dean’s, but his was made up of blues and greens. All the buttons were done up except the top two, so Dean could see the slight dip in his chest where his collarbones met. He also wore another pair of Dean’s jeans, the denim snug against his hips. He looked _ good _ . Dean let out a soft growl of appreciation as he took in Cas. 

“Fuck,” he murmured, “You look so great wearing my clothes.” He stepped closer to the angel, hooking his fingers into the other’s belt loops. He tugged and Cas staggered forward until Dean caught him in his arms. He smashed their lips together, and for a moment just savoured Cas. He would never get tired of this. After a while, they separated, both panting slightly. As much as they both wanted to stay like this forever, they had a date to get to. 

“Come on, Angel,” Dean said, grabbing Cas’ hand and pulling him from the room. “We need a couple more things.” They wandered down the hall, finally reaching a storage closet. Dean opened the door and pulled down the box he was looking for. He opened it and sifted through its contents. “Perfect!” he exclaimed, pulling out two wool hats, two scarves, and two sets of thick mittens. 

“Dean, is this really necessary?” Cas questioned as he took his half of things. 

“It’s all about the experience, babe,” he replied, kissing Cas swiftly on the cheek. They grabbed a couple jackets to finish bundling up and Dean pulled two sets of skates out of the same closet. He grinned at the angel, “C’mon, you’re gonna love this.”

They made their way outside and down the familiar path, through the trees to the pond. As the pond came into view, Dean’s heart sunk. Cas noticed the frown on his face and stopped suddenly.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked frantically.

“I don’t think the ice is thick enough… I don’t think we’ll be able to skate,” Dean said, trying not to sound too upset.

“Oh,” Cas replied shortly. He paused, then let go of Dean’s hand to walk towards the pond. He crouched at the shore and rested his palm against the melting ice. Instantly the ice visibly hardened. Dean was confused until he saw the small glimmer radiating from Cas, almost invisible in the sunlight. He was using his grace to freeze the ice- and smooth it out from the looks of things. The pond was now glistening in the sun, smooth and polished like a mirror. The scene was breathtaking. Cas stood up slowly and turned to face Dean, a smile spreading wide across his face.

“Is this acceptable?” He asked cheekily.

“Cas, man. You’re amazing,” Dean grinned back.  _ How lucky was he? _ They found a rock to sit on as they did up their skates, Dean helping Cas into his. As he stood to balance on his, he looked down and realized Cas had never done this before. Cas looked up at him nervously. “Okay, stand up, and make sure you balance on the center of your feet. You’ll be okay, I’ve got you.” He pulled the angel to his feet, and they both wobbled for a second. “If it makes you feel better, I haven’t done this in a million years. Bobby used to have a pond that froze in the winters, so sometimes when Dad would leave me and Sammy there we’d do this. But I was, like, 8. I don’t really know how,” he chuckled, and they wobbled again. Maybe this wasn’t a great idea. Cas sensed his wavering courage.

“It’s okay, Dean. I’ve got you,” he parroted Dean. 

“At least if we fall, we’ll fall together,” Dean laughed. Even if this was a terrible idea, it was sure to be fun. They each drew in a breath and took a step out onto the ice, mittened hands holding tightly onto each other. So far so good. “Okay,” Dean let out a cautious breath, “Now you just sort of...glide your feet…”

“Like this?” asked Cas, as he imitated Dean perfectly.

“That’s it! You got it!” Dean praised. Of course Cas was good at this, he was an angel. But as soon as that thought had come into his head, he felt himself being yanked downwards. Cas had fallen and taken him with. They both exclaimed as they hit the cold surface. Cas grumbled and Dean laughed. 

“Dean, I’m sorry,” Cas said hurriedly, “Did I hurt you?”

“Nah, I’m alright, don’t worry about me,” Dean placed a quick kiss on Cas’ pink cheeks to show he was fine, “Let’s try again,” he said, pulling the angel back to his feet. 

“Dean, I don’t want to hurt you. Maybe we should not hold hands-”

“No!” Dean exclaimed, “this is a date, we’re holding hands.”

“But if I fall again, you’ll fall too,” Cas pointed out.

“Well, that’s a risk I’m willing to take, come on,” he pulled on the angel’s hand and they started again. Surely enough, a few moments later they were back on the frozen ground. This time Dean winced, and even as he tried to hide it Cas noticed. He grumbled, and Dean could tell he was upset. “Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered, bringing his hand up to cup Cas’ face. The motion was awkward because of the giant mitten covering his hand, but it was sweet nonetheless. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Cas whispered back, defeated. He sat there for a minute, staring at the ice. All of a sudden, his eyes snapped up to meet Dean’s gaze and a smile spread across his face. Determination flooded his eyes and he leapt to his feet, bringing Dean with him. Now it was Dean’s turn to stumble, the sudden movement catching him off guard.

“Fuck!” he blurted out, losing his balance. Cas was quick though, and caught him before he landed back on the ground.

“I will not let you fall again today,” he soothed, still holding onto Dean inches above the ground.

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked breathlessly, lost in Cas’ gaze. “How’re you gonna do that?”

“I have an idea,” Cas mewed, but he didn’t explain. Instead he simply pulled Dean to his feet. “Okay, let’s go again. I’m ready this time.” Dean didn’t move. He could see how determined the angel was, and he didn’t want his spirit broken when they inevitably fell again. 

“Cas, we’re both still very new at this. We’re probably gonna fall again-”

“We won’t fall,” Cas interrupted. 

“Well I love your enthusiasm, but Cas-”

“Dean,” Cas seemed to look directly into his soul and Dean’s breath hitched. “Trust me.” And that was all it took. Of course Dean trusted Cas. And hey, if the angel said they weren’t going to fall, maybe they wouldn’t. Dean squeezed Cas’ hand and off they went, gliding over the smooth surface. At first, Dean didn’t notice anything different besides the lack of falling. Suddenly skating seemed a lot easier, and they were gliding along the ice at a steady pace. Now Cas was the one supporting Dean, holding him up and pulling him along. At the change in dynamic Dean allowed himself to not just look straight ahead, but take in his surroundings. The glint of the sun hitting the ice, the peace of the still forest at the edges of the pond. The way the light shone in Cas’ stunning blue eyes and painted streaks in his hair, and how it cascaded down his wings-  _ Wait, WINGS?  _

“Cas-” Dean spluttered, stopping suddenly and almost falling again. Like he promised, Cas caught him- although this time not with his arms, but with a giant  _ wing _ . 

“Yes, Dean?” Cas asked innocently, a smirk dancing on his lips. Dean didn’t know what to say, so he simply stood back up. He placed a kiss on Cas’ mouth and looked back at the incredible sight behind him. Stretched out impossibly wide behind him were two beautiful, midnight coloured wings. They were dark but somehow rainbows bounced off of them in the sunlight. Glistening oil slick hues twisted down the feathers in an intricate fashion. They seemed to absorb and radiate light at the same time, a subtle glow bouncing off of them, scattering prisms all around them. They were the most stunning thing Dean had ever seen. He was awestruck, dumbfounded, and overwhelmingly in love with the gorgeous creature in front of him.

“Cas,” he muttered again, “you’re beautiful.” There was so much more he wanted to say, but he couldn’t find the words. The sight of Cas’ wings, part of his true form… This was more intimate than anything he could dream of. This proved the bond between them and solidified Dean’s already concrete feelings. If it was even possible for him to fall more in love, it was happening right now. He felt years of thoughts and feelings bubbling in his chest, and tears sprung to his eyes.  _ Jesus _ . This was supposed to be a light hearted date, and here he was crying. He let out a slow breath, and hoped Cas could somehow understand all the emotions radiating from him right now. 

“I love you,” he whispered, looking into the angel’s deep blue eyes.

“I love you too,” Cas whispered back, leaving it at that. As Dean had wished, he could feel the longing coming from the hunter. They didn’t need to say anything else, they both knew. 

With that, they kept going, skating circles around the frozen pond. As it got later in the afternoon the sun began to set, throwing blazing light over everything. The glassy pond glowed golden beneath their feet, and what the sun was doing to Cas’ wings… Dean needed a moment to soak it all in. He told Cas his feet were getting sore, which was the truth, and went to sit on the rock from earlier. He insisted Cas continue without him- he was enjoying himself too much and Dean wanted to watch him.

Cas guided him to the edge of the pond and placed a soft kiss on Dean’s lips before allowing him to sit. Once he was sure Dean was situated he took off rapidly towards the center of the pond. Dean watched in awe, Cas was  _ graceful _ . He flew around the ice, sometimes quickly but often taking his time, enjoying the moment, always with his wings fluttering out behind him. As he built up confidence he allowed his wings to move a little more. Aware of Dean’s eyes on him he showed off a little, feathers dancing smoothly in the wind. They maintained his balance while swirling around in the air, casting rainbows as they moved. Between the golden shine of the ice and the light bouncing endless colours off his feathers, the scene didn’t look real. To Dean, it looked like a dream, or maybe Heaven- angel and all. Cas was getting into the movements, adding spins and twists to his laps. Dean watched the love of his life enjoy himself and thought about how free he looked. The thought brought tears back to his eyes- if anyone deserved this it was Cas. Suddenly he couldn’t bear to be so far away. He stood up shakily and began skating towards his boyfriend, a lot less gracefully than Cas. The angel noticed him and met him in the middle, pulling him into his arms and wrapping his wings around both of them. They stared at each other for a moment, drinking in the beauty of one another in the glory of the sunset. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dean murmured, resting their foreheads together. 

“I’m nothing next to you. God’s perfect creation,” Cas whispered back.

“Says the angel,” Dean chuckles, uneasy from the compliment.

“I mean it, Dean. In this moment,” Cas gestured and looked all around them, “in this moment, there is nothing more perfect than you.” He lifted his hand, which Dean noticed no longer had a mitten on it, and used his fingers to delicately trace the freckles on Dean’s face. They stood there for another moment, drinking in each other, Cas continuing to go over ever detail on Dean’s face. 

Dean didn’t know what to say, so he crashed his lips against the angel’s. He had passion searing through his body, lighting up every nerve. Being here, in the beauty of his angel, love of his life, surrounded by peace and perfection, with not a damn worry in his mind… Hearing Cas say those beautiful words to him… For the first time in his life, he was really and truly and contentedly  _ happy _ . He was wrapped in the wings and arms of his lover, and he was safe. Nothing could touch them now. 

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

They remained there for a while, enjoying each other, sometimes kissing and sometimes just listening to each other breathe. Cas pulled Dean along and they skated a few more laps around the frozen pond. Dean let Cas lead, enjoying his angel taking control. Only when Dean began to shiver did they stop. The sun was now hidden behind the trees and it was darker; Cas’ wings were no longer throwing prisms but instead appeared to be a deep onyx colour- inky black in the dim light. And suddenly, Dean blinked and they were gone, just like that. 

“You’re cold,” Cas stated, bringing his hand up to rest against Dean’s bright red cheek. 

“Well yeah, we’ve been out here all day,” Dean chuckled, “I don’t know how long I can keep this up, I’m already gonna be sore tomorrow as is.”

“Come on, let’s get you inside,” Cas said, leaning in to brush a soft kiss against Dean’s frozen lips. He shivered- partially from the cold, but mostly from the feeling of Cas’ lips on his. They began gliding towards the edge of the pond and back towards the rock but as they reached their destination they both toppled backward and landed on the ice. Without the help of Cas’ wings they had fallen again, but this time they both laughed. 

“I think we got over confident,” Dean smiled, “come on, we’re almost there.” They- cautiously this time- made their way the few more steps to the rock and planted themselves firmly, taking a few minutes to pull off their skates. Before Dean could get his boots back on Cas was holding his feet in his hands, rubbing soothing circles on the bottoms. Suddenly they didn’t hurt as bad. 

“Let’s go inside and have a nice hot bath,” Cas murmured, looking up at Dean through his thick lashes. “It’ll help with the cold and the soreness.” 

“Whatever you want, Cas,” Dean grinned. A steaming bubble bath with his angel sounded like the perfect ending to this day. “Let’s go,” he pressed their lips together, savouring the lingering cold before lacing their hands together and making their way back to the bunker, leaving the perfect afternoon behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! ❤️🥺


End file.
